


Freely Tomorrow

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teen Years, adult years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Song Title]<br/>AU where Izaya has a twin called Hachimenroppi. </p><p>      Shizuo ends up in a relationship between both Izaya and Roppi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

He met the Flea, known the pest for about six months. Who he hadn't met, was the Flea's twin brother. 

Shizuo wasn't aware of the fact the teen had a twin, as far as he was concerned, Izaya was found in a trash can along side Tokyo Bay somewhere. He felt bad for the sibling- for the twin who got stuck with a manipulative twerp such as Izaya Orihara.

He had been playing video games with Celty, grumbling as he lost once again, when he heard a all too familiar voice of that Flea. Shinra was speaking to him, warning him before greeting someone else. Shizuo tensed when he heard his damned nickname "Shizu-chan!". Glancing back, he found himself silenced by a sight of two red eyes.

They weren't the Flea's, the teens eyes were a more rustic color. These were bright red, like a crayon or some shit Shizuo didn't know to compare them too. Instead of a look of malice and amusement, the eyes looked too tired. The owner looked too tired. Shy; and closed up. 

He hadn't noticed the controller fall from his grasp, heard the 'Game Over' -- just found himself focused on this guy who was but wasn't the Flea.

"Shizu-chan, this is my brother, Hachin~" Izaya says, very much amused by the sight. Shizuo tsked, turned back to the game to ignore the fact his face was probably pink as hell. 

"Just another pest." He grumbles.

"How mean!" Izaya sighs, dramatic. Shizuo glanced back to shook the raven a glare, stalled because 'Hachin' was watching him with this look that made him feel...bad.

"Whatever. And my names Shizuo Heiwajima, not 'Shizu-chan'." The boy 'Hachin' smiled softly. Tugs at his sweater that looks too big, but damned comfortable and says,

"My name isn't Hachin...it's Hachimenroppi....Izaya-nii just calls me that 'cause its annoying." As soon as Hachimenroppi speaks, Shinra's suddenly talking and Shizuo finds himself staring at Hachimenroppi, who stares back.

It's later when he finds out that the Flea's twin is home schooled by private tutors because being outside gives him panic attacks, that he likes to be called Roppi but sometimes he does like to be Hachin because it calms him down when he can't breathe. That he only came because Izaya made sure to kwep a hold on his arm, medicate him and make sure to distract the thoughts that make Roppi freeze up.

Shizuo learns this because Roppi talks to him while Izaya is talking to Shinra, something about humans and Celty is in the kitchen. Roppi was leaning close, tugging his sweater again, giving Shizuo shy smiles when he says something even remotely funny. 

"Do you hate me?" Roppi asks softly, staring at the drink infront of him. Shizuo glances at him, could feel his cheeks flushing because did he? He hates the Flea. So much. But Roppi..didn't make him mad. Yet, anyways.

"Nah." Shizuo takes a gulp of his milk, swallows and licks his lips. Roppi breathes in sharply, and smiles again. "You aren't annoying. Flea is."

"...Izaya-nii is annoying. But he's..." Roppi debates. "He's--"

"Don't defend him. He's shitty." Shizuo suddenly says. Feels shitty himself because Roppi flinches. Remembers he has a brother himself, and tells himself that he probably wouldn't like someone down talking Kasuka. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I know he does bad...but..." Roppi pauses again, takes a sip and shrugs. "I love him...."

_Yeah,_ Shizuo figures, when he drinks more of his milk. _But I still feel bad for you._

That night, Shizuo makes sure to tell his own brother he loves him. Feeling a little bit even more grateful that Kasuka was his sibling.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya steals Shizuo's first kiss.

They are at school. The school day had dragged on, already Shizuo could feel the weight of the time passes. Half tempted to nap, another half telling him that was a no no. He'd seen Izaya a few times in the day, during lunch. But the Flea didn't do anything, so Shizuo didn't waste any energy.

With the class coming to an end, the blond stretched and yawns. When the class was over, he listened- barely- to the yammering of Shinra who was telling him about Celty-- that was when Izaya skips in. Hands clasped behind his back as he happily called for Shizuo.

Shizuo's brow twitched.  
"Eh? Why so mad~ You can look at Hachin but when you look at me, you get all ugly." Izaya says, seats himself atop Shizuo's desk and watches with amusement as the rage danced along the brutes features. 

"Yeah well, you're a fucking pest and your brother isn't." Izaya shrugs. Shinra's watching them- saying something while leaving them alone to miss the destruction because he can't get hurt today- not when there are promises between he and Celty-- and then Shizuo wants to punch the fucker- hurt the Flea.. But Izaya moves, dances away before Shizuo can move.

"Oh Shizu-chan..." Izaya sighs, stands himself before the taller teen, presses his palms against the rising and falling of his chest. Shizuo tensed.

"The fuck-" Shizuo stops, not because he wants too. But because Izaya has his mouth- **his mouth on his**.

Izaya doesn't do much, just the contact of their lips. He pulls back, and sighs softly. It felt right to take this- to take Shizuo's first kiss, because his twin wants Shizuo. It's so easy to tell. Izaya doesn't want this beast to defile his brother, but knows Roppi won't let up until he has Shizuo. 

If the blond truly thought he was bad, then he would see _horrid_ if Roppi had Shizu-Chan in his grasp. Izaya knows his twin, knows that mind. Shizuo doesn't. That's why he has to do this.

Shizuo's flustered, angry and trying to punch him. But Izaya is moving away, waving and laughing as he leaves the school and dodges flying desks and doors. 

When he gets home, Roppi's on the couch, curled up and snuggled under blankets. Red eyes meet his, and then-

"You look out of breath..." 

"Ne~ I kissed Shizu-chan, he's such a dreadful kisser." Izaya watches his twin, doesn't see a reaction minus a shrug.

"Then you gave him practice." Roppi closes his eyes. "Idiot, Iza-nii."


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide mention.  
> His timing is perfect. Roppi thinks he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! uvu

Roppi loathes the world as it is. Doesn't understand why humans act the way they do, selfish and angry. Flaws; spitting out words that only cause others harm. It's sickening, and every time he finds himself having to step outside for a visit to a doctor, even just to get his intake of sunlight- which only occurs once every two weeks, other times he sits by his window, covered in a blanket with a book on his lap- Roppi finds himself falling into a mindset of paranoia and hatred.

Izaya isn't there, not today. Gone doing something Roppi didn't truly care for. He's simply by the curb of his own home, shaking and swallowing harshly because he only has to sit outside for a few more minutes and then he can run inside. He shuts his eyes, counts to ten and curls up. He likes the inside, it's warm and safe. 

Roppi feels like some part of him breaks, and he stands up. Shaky, grasping for something and stumbles. When he catches himself, the raven could only turn on his heel and bolt inside. Lock the door behind him, trembles and exhales the air he was holding in. It's his everyday routine, nothing could break it. His parents already tossed him aside, a useless son and he's _alone_ today. He's fucking alone, and that means his thoughts could cloud his mind in a hazy daze- and he can grab a razor and cut himself the way he can when no one can stop him. Normally, Izaya stops him. The sound of their parents down the hall...

But there was nothing but silence. The hatred stemming in his heart, disgusted to be a human. 

Upstairs, Roppi sits on the edge of tub. Filling the ceramic with water- warm to make it pleasant. Make his death pleasant when he stands, moves to the sink. Fingers grasping the cabinet, tugging it open and finding his pills. He could take all of them at once, all the prescriptions. Lay in the tub and let the world fade away--

_brrr_

A jolt, stilling the crazed blur of thought. Roppi reaches into his pocket, trembling. His phone lights up in the way a message appears. It's from Shizuo. Roppi had found the blond's number from Izaya, and texted him. After the demand of "who is this" and identities known, they spoke. Often.  
The message is a simple one, _**oye your brother pisses me off.**_

Roppi trembles, heart pounding when his gaze flickers to the medication and warm water filling the tub. He shuts the cabinet, looks away sharply from the fogged mirror and hurries to shut the water off. After a moment, his fingers move quick to respond to the other teen. Sits on the toilet and finds a smile tugging the corner of his lips- until he's grinning and laughing softly with each text from Shizuo.

He continues on, moves onto his bed and eyes are growing heavy as the stress of the day gets to him. 

To: **Shizuo** _I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep...._  
....  
_**you normally go to bed early?**_

Roppi looks startled, sees the time and suddenly could hear the sound of his parents in the halls, downstairs-- everywhere and he curls in on himself. Presses the phone to his chest and replies back with a 'yes'. Shizuo sends him a 'goodnight, talk later'. 

He tells himself, he'll be here later. 


	4. Tasteless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya likes to kiss Shizuo. Just to see his reactions.

After their first kiss, though not much of a kiss. Just lips upon lips- Izaya finds himself dragging nails across the beasts arm, circling his fingers on Shizuo's wrist and pulls away so they can be alone and kiss.

Faintly, Izaya remembers that Roppi was the one who felt strongly for the brute in such a postive manner. He thinks this when Shizuo bends his neck, captures his mouth in a bruising kiss. Izaya thinks about how each kiss taste like cigarette until it fades and it's nothing but a memory that brings an unpleasant tremble down his spine.

But with each kiss, grows more of a need. He wraps his arms around the blonds neck, tangles fingers in coarse hair and gasps and bites and moans. Shizuo responds with grunts, hisses and snaps of Izaya's name. 

Each kiss ends in a fight. Izaya feels angry for letting himself fall once again, and Shizuo is to flustered to determine if he's aroused or bitter over it aswell. The two collide in a force that rock them to wobble over the line of love and hate. 

And perhaps, Izaya wonders even more, if that's why each kiss taste like nothing. He feels nothing for the brute, but yet he feels too much.


	5. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Roppi, Shizuo tasted sweeter than any candy.

Shizuo's complaining about Izaya again. Roppi placed both his hands onto his cheeks, keeping a gaze on the blond with a look of interest. Most the time Shizuo was speaking, Roppi was drowning out the complaining and was more focused on the others voice. It made Roppi feel a bit calm, as they were outside. The raven had decided to go out while Izaya was out- and wherever his brother had went off to, Roppi didn't know. All he knew was that it wasn't here, with him. 

"You know Shizuo..." Roppi begins, soft as he reached over. Shizuo glanced downward at the others hand which grasped his wrist, fingers locking and tugging. The blond lurched forward, a sound bubbling from the back of his throat when another hand grasped the back of his head.  
"E-eh.." Shizuo stammered, "wh-what?" His eyes were staring into depths of bright red. It was strange, this was strange. From the time he knew Roppi, the male was never this outspoken or tried to really grab him like this. Roppi was smiling, it was small and his teeth were biting down onto his lower lip--

Shizuo swallows thickly, jerks backwards. Roppi doesn't exactly release him-- ends up thrown atop of the blond whose a flustered heated mess. Upon any time Izaya had seeked an affection like this, Shizuo reacted heatedly with anger and frustration. He didn't understand the sudden flustered behavior just by having noses barely touch.

...Barely- Roppi's firmly against his chest, fingers still locked on his wrist and hair. Shizuo tries to sit up, freezes when Roppi sighs softly and grazes soft lips on the blonds jaw. A kiss to his cheek-- then onto his lips. It's gentle, coaxing a reaction out of him. So different from when Izaya-- no.

Shizu's hand ends up against the younger's back, pressing him closer. _He's not the fucking Flea._ The Flea wouldn't be grasping his cheeks and kissing him like he fucking meant the world. His heart wouldn't be slamming hard against his chest; lungs squeezing until they part for air but just go back because Shizuo doesn't have to worry about being fucking bitten. Not with Roppi.

And Roppi's tongue slides in his mouth, languid and slow, sliding against Shizuo's own tongue and it's the first time Shizuo's ever felt this warm and hot before. He's gotten it with Izaya, but fury burned through him with each kiss he shared with that one. 

Roppi pulls away, almost. Still kisses him lightly, gentle pecks while Shizuo swallows air and tries to come down from this high he didn't realize he had. "Fuck."

Roppi laughs. "Is that good..?" He doesn't mention that he knows Shizuo and Izaya sometimes do this- perhaps Izaya is better. But Shizuo's staring down at him, rubbing his back with a silly grin he can't help but fall for- and Roppi decides to ignore how deep Shizuo's fallen into the twisted affection he and Izaya would bestow upon him.

He shuts his eyes, pretends he hasn't just made out with Izaya's enemy in public, though he flushes and shifts closer-- because Shizuo's taste is still on his tongue. And it's sweet.


	6. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo's stuck between Izaya and Roppi.

School is like a cage. Shizuo hates how stupid he feels, when Izaya's making comments and Shinra's rambling nonsense. Kadota doesn't bother him, because Kadota is very calm and what Shizuo sometimes wishes he could be. Then his favorite part of the day, lunch, gets ruined because Izaya decides to slip in and bother him. Somehow, along the line of chases and fights, it's apparent for Izaya to lean over and kiss him like their a fucking couple. Which they aren't. Shinra thinks they are, so does Kadota. So does everyone else.

They aren't. Izaya's a bastard, who only wants to make Shizuo mad. It's like a sin, each kiss he shared with Izaya- dragging him deeper into some fucked up game he doesn't want to be apart of. Then, Izaya invites him over to his house. Teeth showing with that wicked grin, Shinra's watching them- having pauses from talking about something he and Celty did the night before, something about movies and romance. Whatever it was, it wasn't enough to get Izaya to shut up and ask that damned question.

He opens his mouth to decline, then pauses. It doesn't take long for him to remember that at Izaya's home, there's someone who shares the same face as the damned Flea. Someone who _doesn't_ try to piss him off with words and excuses and just being fucked up in general. "Fine." Izaya turns to Shinra and Kadota, whose been reading a book the entire time, still grinning.  
"Would you like to join us~?"

Hours later, Shizuo finds himself crammed onto a couch while Izaya has popcorn and soda littered all over the table. Earlier, they've studied until Shizuo's patience broke more than a pencil- now he has to dig into his allowance and repay the Flea. Which only serves to make him more angry. The movie playing doesn't catch his attention- really. It;s something between a thriller and the people are talking nonsense he does not want to even try to grasp. 

"Oi, where's your bathroom?" Shizuo asks, sits up from the couch and stands when Izaya tells him before turning back to the movie. He and Shinra are talking about the movie, so Shizuo finds that him being there-- is totally unneeded. Even Kadota seems abit off, but he's there so it's fine. Atleast he has someone who doesn't understand it, and could relate. Or Shizuo hoped.

When he leaves the bathroom, Shizuo doesn't automatically go downstairs. He lingers in the hallways, honey eyes searching for a bedroom. He knows Roppi never leaves the home, but he's never been inside Izaya's home-has never snuck into Roppi's bedroom. But as his eyes flickers across doors, he spots one and just _knows_. And he's right. Roppi's seated on the bed, legs crossed and fingers digging into the sheets. There's a television in his room, and the walls decorated in posters of anime girls, books littered all over the floor and boots. Plenty of them, laid across shelves, some still in boxes. Shizuo counts it as Roppi having a sort of obsession with the type of shoe, then returns his gaze to the raven whose now staring at him.

"Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo clears his throat when Roppi shifts. Now he notices legs barely covered by a pair of shorts. Roppi grabs a remote, pauses what he's watching and speaks again.  
"Uhm..I'm sorry... I didn't know you were here...if I did, I would've-"

Shizuo strides over quickly, finds himself pressing palms against the bed and leaning in to kiss the raven. Shizuo didn't realize he missed this; sure it's not often he gets to see Roppi. Since the last time they saw eachother and kissed for the first damn time, he's been wanting to do this once again. And Roppi's soft beneath his hands that grasp at the others hips, grunting when Roppi gasps for air and tangles his colder digits into his hair. 

"U-uh--"

"I missed you." Shizuo admits, struggles to breathe when all he smells is Roppi. "Alot, fuck. Why can't _you_ be the one in school?" He demands- pauses any response when his mouth claims Roppi's. Roppi's flushed, panting for air everytime Shizuo parts from him, but he's smiling in this way that makes Shizuo grin back at him.

"I'll consider it." Roppi responds softly, brushing Shizuo's hair from his face. "But..why are you here?"

Why was he here? Shizuo stares at the other, blinks several times before-- "Oh. Shit, Izaya--"

"Egh." Roppi shoves Shizuo off him, rolls over and grabs the remote so he can continue watching what he was. When Shizuo looks, a girl is transforming into some magical girl and he it clicks that the show is Sailor Moon. "He invited you over."

"Shinra and Kadota too," Shizuo doesn't understand why he's getting defensive, teeth clenching as irritation settles within him. Roppi glances over at him.

"But he invited you. You guys are suppose to _hate_ each other." Roppi's voice softens, and Shizuo notices that his hands are clenching the remote tightly. Roppi's shaking. Shizuo sighs and reaches out, his hand cupping the back of the raven's neck.  
"Oi, relax."

"Shizuo--"

"Hey, relax." He begins, but Roppi's shoving him away with an expression that resembles hurt and anger. "Roppi."

"It's fine." Roppi whispers as he leans over, pressing his mouth onto Shizuo's. The kiss they shared was sweeter than the first, better than the last. Roppi's arms are wrapping around his neck, pushing chests together until Shizuo falls backwards, groaning softly into the others mouth. Then Roppi's atop of him, hips straddling his own and their mouths aren't leaving one another- hips pressed firmly against one another. 

"Shizu-chaaaaaan!"

They break apart, well. Shizuo tries, Roppi's hissing beneath his breath- moving off Shizuo and goes to the door.

Izaya's there, brows raised. "Oh? What's this? Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes." Roppi retorts, gripping the door. Shizuo watches, hears a few words thrown back and forth and then Roppi's slamming the door shut. "Shizuo-kun."

"Ah, yeah?"

Roppi throws him a dirty glare. "Izaya wants you down there to him. Because 'Shizu-chan is my boyfriend and needs to watch movies with **his boyfriend**." Shizuo briefly wonders if the look is for the fact he's supposedly dating Izaya...Or something else.

....It's something else when Roppi kisses him again, biting his lower lip until it breaks. Shizuo jerks backward, licking the wound and glaring back when Roppi settles himself onto his bed, to watch the anime.

"Roppi-kun..." Shizuo begins.

 

"If you are really dating Iza-nii," Roppi mumbles, "you should break up with him before he hurts you..."

Downstairs, Shizuo could clearly hear the sound of a Flea laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for each kudos! There should be a decent story line now uvu


End file.
